Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a stretchable electronic device.
Discussion of the Background
Electronic devices are currently being used in various fields, and are experiencing a gradually widening range of their various applications. Recently, demand has been increasing for stretchable and flexible electronic devices. Typical examples of such electronic devices include a flexible display, a wearable display, a smart cloth, a bio sensor, etc.
To make electronic devices stretchable, the base members of the electronic devices are required to be stretchable, and the wirings or electrodes formed on the base members are required to maintain electrical characteristics thereof according to the stretchable properties of the base members.
Materials such as metal have excellent conductivity for use as wirings or electrodes. However, because of lack of flexibility, such materials are not easily stretched. As alternative materials, carbon nanotubes, conductive polymers, and the like are being taken into consideration, but such alternative materials may not easily offer sufficient conductivity.
Furthermore, methods for enabling electronic devices to have stretchable properties by changing the structural configurations of wirings have also been considered. However, cracks or the like may occur in the electronic devices in cases where stresses are accumulated by repeated stretching.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.